ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Cold Cash and Hot Water
In Cold Cash and Hot Water, Peter's father stumbles upon a strange artifact in the Arctic; a block of black ice containing a fire demon that was captured ages ago. Unfortunately, he and phony psychic Doctor Bassingame later unleash the demon into New York City!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 17. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Peter Venkman Slimer Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Janine Melnitz Jim Venkman Winston Zeddemore Dr. Bassingame Hob Anagarak Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Containment Fence Locations Firehouse Laganuki Madison Square Garden Central Park George Washington Bridge Bus Station Plot In the Firehouse's bathroom, Peter finished taking a shower. He reached for a towel but wiped his face with Slimer instead. Down below on the main floor, Egon and Ray heard Peter's scream and Slimer told Ray about his prank then flies away. Ray was happy and declared it balanced out the time Peter short-sheeted his bed. Peter stormed down and demanded to know where Slimer was. Janine got Peter's attention with news that his father was on the phone. Jim called from Alaska. He stopped selling refrigerators to Eskimos after he found something buried in the ice. He denied it was another con and asked if the Ghostbusters could fly up to Alaska. He needed the guys and their equipment. Jim remained cryptic and told Peter to ask Egon about "Hob Anagarak." Egon is astounded and stated that legend was the rarest of the rare. He pondered the proper response. Although he wouldn't ordinarily trust Jim, Egon believed it was too dangerous to pass on. During the flight, Ray got airsick from being in a smaller sized plane. Meanwhile, at Peter's request, Egon explained further about Hob Anagarak. The Inuit peoples believed the gods made the Earth before human beings. And while it was still barren, they placed a great demon Hob Anagarak to rule over it. When the humans came, Hob attacked them. They defeated Hob, sealed him in a block of black ice, and sank him to the sea bottom. With the fire demon gone, they heat went out of the land, snow started, the north became cold. Ray chimed in and implied it was the start of the Ice Age to which Egon agreed. Winston questioned the legend, specifically about sinking a block of ice. Egon elaborated magic was involved. A block of black of ice rested partially underneath a tarp. The Ghostbusters arrived and Jim was on the airfield to greet them. After they exchanged pleasantries, they took dog sleds but were caught in an avalanche. Winston and Egon avoided getting buried and melted everyone else out with the Proton Pack. The throwers were set to a low frequency with a wide dispersion for safety purposes. Once everyone thawed out, they arrived in Laganuki. Ray is instantly impressed by the black ice's durability but Egon cautioned him not to touch it. Egon took out his P.K.E. Meter to take readings but it quickly overloaded and burned his hand. He managed to glean Hob Anagarak was at least a Class 7 and expressed doubt they could destroy the ice block. Jim interjected and stated he wanted the Ghostbusters to remove Hob from the ice and trap it. He planned to put it on exhibit in the lower 48 states. Peter refused to comply with the con. That night, the Ghostbusters gathered in a hotel dining area. Peter was sure his father was going to try and sneak the ice block. They had to stop him. Ray agreed since the P.K.E. readings went right off the scale. Winston proposed they put the block back into the ocean but realized the Russians might dredge it up. Meanwhile, Jim walked up to the ice block and stared at it. Peter passed the time and stacked utensils but strong plasmoetheric activity caused objects to float around. A moose head landed on Ray, the fire went out, and the utensils were flung at the guys. They ducked under the table. Peter declared first thing in the morning, they were going to fry the ice block. The next morning, the Ghostbusters marched to the ice block. The citizens of Laganuki gathered around them and watched. The Ghostbusters set their equipment to full stream and neutronized the ice block. They celebrated and walked away as Jim stood next to a paint can. Egon assured Jim it was for the best. If Hob was released, whole cities could be reduced to charcoal. Jim saw the Ghostbusters off and their flight took off for New York. Another plane pulled up and an ice block-sized piece of cargo was loaded onto it. Back in New York City, the Ghostbusters were back on the job. They emerged from a hair styling salon with four traps. The man who hired them is concerned. He was empowered to purchase only one removal. The guys were nonchalant and instructed him to pick one and they'd put the other three back inside. The police officer ordered the man to pay in full. Janine emerged from a taxi cab with a newspaper. Jim Venkman was set to unveil a mysterious find at the Madison Square Garden. Dr. Bassingame, the scoundrel who once caused trouble for Ray's Aunt Lois, designed a special Containment Fence to keep the creature in. With only 45 minutes, Egon and Peter jumped into the cab with Janine. As Janine remarked how romantic the ride was to Egon, Peter looked away. They were too late. Jim introduced Bassingame, who released Hob with an ancient book of spells. It worked but Hob grew to 30 feet tall. The Containment Fence failed to keep Hob confined and docile. He burned the fence to a crisp and escaped. Jim ran out first and jumped into Janine's cab. As Peter and Egon emerged with Bassingame, they saw Janine neutralized Charlie. Suddenly, Hob marched outside. Everyone ran for it and climbed out of the debris. The Ghostbusters reunited, suited up, and confronted Hob in Central Park. Even with the equipment set to full stream and maximum drain, Hob resisted confinement. Egon admitted they needed to bind Hob first. Back at the Firehouse, Egon poured through the library and found some information. Hob wasn't just the top demon, he was a recruiter. Hob enslaved other demons and spirits to his will. When he was imprisoned, Hob was in the process of building an army to lay waste to the world. Ray realized the Containment Unit would be eventually targeted by Hob. Egon declared he found an Eskimo ritual for binding a spirit. It required six men and a woman, considered to be an Inuit minion. Janine refused to help upon hearing that. Peter tried to convince her to help. He agreed to give her a raise, more time off, and some privileged information about Egon. The ritual also required the sorcerer who released Hob and a trickster. Bassingame and Jim quickly realized they were these two figures. Winston and Ray got Hob's attention and led him to the others. Bassingame casted the binding spell and it worked. The Ghostbusters opened fire then ceased. Hob was re-imprisoned in a block of black ice. The Ghostbusters, Janine, police, and other officials accompanied Jim to a Trail Ways bus depot. Peter paid Jim's fine. Jim promised to pay his son back as soon as he sold the movie rights to the fiasco. Peter made Jim promise to go back to the farm in Iowa and live an honest life. Jim conceded. However, as everyone went to get coffee, Jim boarded a bus headed straight to Hollywood nonstop. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on August 21, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1986). *A book-and-tape read-along set was released based on this episode. *This episode aired before "Venkman's Ghost Repellers" and "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" but in terms of continuity "Cold Cash and Hot Water" takes place after the two. *Lorenzo Music, the voice of Peter, also voices Jim. *The story has a similar plot point to the classic movie "King Kong" in which a fabled creature is taken to New York to be presented in a show but breaks loose and wreaks havoc. *Peter's father is situated in Alaska, referencing his postcard at the end of "Venkman's Ghost Repellers."Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 17. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Ray hates small planes.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 3:53-3:56). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I hate small planes." *Ray implied Hob's initial defeat led to the start of the Ice Age.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 4:26-4:27). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "The Ice Age." *Jim billed Hob as the "Eighth Wonder of the World," a term often used in comparison to the Seven Wonders of the World. The Seven Wonders are a famous list of seven remarkable constructions of classical antiquity. This is another parallel to "King Kong," as the men who captured Kong also called him the Eighth Wonder of the World. *Janine's romantic interest in Egon is spotlighted in this episode; when Janine demanded information about him in exchange for helping bind Hob and during the cab ride to Madison Square Garden. *After Egon says they need to bind hob before trapping him, he calls the Firehouse "the Firehall." *During the final battle, at the 19:30 mark, Hob blasted a billboard. The billboard advertised a drink called "Heart of the Samurai" and featured Japanese slang in Hiragana characters, "Nanjaro Hoi." The slang generally means "What do you want?" *Jim's home is a farm in Iowa.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 20:42-20:44). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Look, you go back to Iowa and settle down."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 21:07-21:08). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I sent him back to the farm." This implied Peter was from the Midwest like Egon. *Jim went to Hollywood to sell the movie rights to the whole fiasco. In Extreme Ghostbusters "Back in the Saddle, Part 1," it was revealed Peter did something similar, after the Ghostbusters was closed, but for another Ghostbusters movie. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Issue #5, the title of this episode is referenced on a flier outside Ray's Occult Books. *On the regular cover of and the first part of Ghostbusters International #10, the Ghostbusters are wearing the winter gear worn "Cold Cash and Hot Water" References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:052-01.png Image:052-02.png Image:052-03.png Image:052-04.png Image:052-05.png Image:052-06.png Image:052-07.png ColdCashAndHotWater21.jpg ColdCashAndHotWater22.jpg Image:052-08.png ColdCashAndHotWater23.jpg Image:052-09.png Image:052-10.png ColdCashAndHotWater24.jpg ColdCashAndHotWater25.jpg Image:052-11.png Image:052-12.png Image:052-13.png Image:052-14.png ColdCashAndHotWater26.jpg ColdCashAndHotWater27.jpg ColdCashAndHotWater28.jpg Image:052-15.png ColdCashAndHotWater29.jpg Image:052-16.png Image:052-17.png ColdCashAndHotWater30.jpg Image:052-18.png ColdCashAndHotWater31.jpg Image:052-19.png ColdCashAndHotWater32.jpg Image:052-20.png Collages and Edits EgonRayinColdCashandHotWaterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinColdCashandHotWaterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinColdCashandHotWaterepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LaganukiinColdCashandHotWaterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' LaganukiinColdCashandHotWaterepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BlackIceinColdCashandHotWaterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PeterinColdCashandHotWaterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JiminColdCashandHotWaterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inColdCashandHotWaterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinColdCashandHotWaterepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RayBassingamePeterinColdCashandHotWaterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CentralParkinColdCashandHotWaterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BusDepotinColdCashandHotWaterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 4 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4episode052.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4episode052Intsc01.png|Introduction Secondary Canon ColdCashAndHotWaterIDWVol3Issue10.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters International #10 Category:RGB Episode